The Arrangement
by kundefined
Summary: Bonnie Bennett has spent her entire life preparing for the moment when she would marry into the Salvatore family. While Bonnie is hesitant, due to the lack of real-world experience, she is willing to make the arrangement work for the sake of her family. Unfortunately, her co-partner is not so willing and is not afraid to show it... Suck at summaries, give it a shot though. BAMON.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back at it again with a new Fanfiction. For those who have read my previous ones, there will be an update, though, I am reconstructing them so it may take a bit longer. Anyways, I have been having this idea bubbling in my mind for quite some time and I just had to share it. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **As usual, I, do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. They belong to Julie Plec and the CW.**

* * *

 _Chapter One._

"Are you paying any attention, Bennett?" Vivian asked with an exasperated look. I only offered her a nod, as the whole ride, which has been excruciatingly long, has been prep on my soon to be life, family, and _husband_. In response to my uninterested nod, Viv gave me a light pinch and "the look" which meant more than what I was prepared to deal with.

"B, you may not want to hear this, but you know how much is on the line- cut me some slack here," My cousin pleaded. "I don't like this any more than you do but you _know_ there is no other choice."

"You can say that because you aren't the one selling your soul," by now the mantra was beginning to get old.

"This family is relying on you."

"This was established before you were born."

"If it weren't for you, we would all be on the streets."

You would have thought they had been practicing their excuses before I was born, then again, I would not put anything past this family. As much as I love my family, the ones that are left that is; I can't help but feel like a pawn. Here I am, on my way to another state to live in a home full of people I have never met and the only comfort I am given is that I would be saving my family's ass. Except this is not a one-time thing, I am in this for the long hall, though, my new family is not a nice one from what I hear.

"You zoned out once again, these people are gonna think we're playing them if you keep it up B," I have never thought her voice was annoying until now- that's a lie.

"Viv I heard you ok, you said I'd be on a 30-day trial I get it," my green eyes could have been professional bowling balls at this point, "I basically have to prove myself to the Salvatores or whoever to seal the deal between us correct?"

"Correct."

Normally, I would take the opportunity to gloat about my superb multitasking skills, though, this was neither the time or the right circumstances. I can't even remember the last time I have had a decent conversation with my cousin, as we used to be extremely close. The only person who seemed to be in my corner these days was my Grams. She had been the one to help me into the car with reassuring words and prayers. It had been her who treated me like an actual human being and not a meal ticket. My mother, on the other hand, wants nothing to do with me, and my father was killed not long after he signed my life over to the Salvatores. Grams and Viv were all I had left and now even V is treating me like we never had slumber parties or fought over which Cheetah Girl we'd imitate.

"I have been trained for this all my life V, if I know anything it's how to be the _good_ wife," Viv offered me a bright smile like a proud parent would and patted my knee as if to give me encouragement.

I made a point of putting my earphones in, trying to hold it together was getting harder and harder, I could only compare the ride to one that a convict would take to a prison with the promise of a life sentence. The only thing that was keeping me together was the constant replay of my grandmother parting words to me.

* * *

 _Earlier the morning. . ._

 _"_ _Can't we just renegotiate Grams, I am sure this man does not wanna marry me any more than I wanna marry him" I cried._

 _She looked like she wanted to tell me everything I wanted to hear in that very moment but Grams was never a liar. "Now you know that's not possible chile, you should know I have tried every possible thing to get you outta this mess."_

 _I knew her words to be true but that didn't make me feel any better in the moment. My life may not have been the best at home but I rather deal with the familiar bullshit than the unfamiliar._

 _"_ _Come chile," she summoned. I wanted to refuse but I knew better than to challenge Grams. "Now listen, those people are gonna seem a bit different to you, from what I remember Giuseppe ain't nothin but a money hungry bastard but his wife Lily, she'll look after you, you hear me?" There was a slight pause after that, even then I could tell my grandmother was struggling to find the right words._

 _"_ _How I am spose' to act around these people Grams, I don't know them, ain't seen em a day in my life," I was now on the verge of tears._

 _"_ _Yes, you do baby, I done taught you everything I know, just stay outta trouble you hear me?" A beat. "I don't want you entangled in their mess so unless it falls under the wifely duties category, you stay away from it, do I make myself clear?" she pressed._

 _"_ _Yes ma'am" I replied miserably._

 _Eyes softening, she added, "Everything is gonna be ok baby, I know it, I done prayed and kept you as long as I could, you just keeping praying like I taught you, you hear?"_

 _"_ _I will Grams," I said, the tears had finally spilled out at this point. She had hugged me until it was finally time to go promising that everything would work out and that God was with me. Perhaps it was her faith that kept me from the strong hand of my mother, and for that, I'd never stray away from it. The brief thought of my mother summoned her outside to the car. I didn't expect to see her this morning; she was never that interested in me unless it pertained to the arrangement and my training. Otherwise, I was nothing more than the burden my father had left her with._

 _"_ _Now Bonnie you know how much we need this right?" she pressed tightening the tie on her robe. I nodded and waited for her to continue, "Ok, so do what we taught you and do not let us down, remember this is what your father wanted." With that, she pressed my shoulder, offered me what was supposed to be a smile and retreated into the house._

 _Grams scoffed at her back and looked to me with a shaky smile, "Alright baby, don't worry about what she said just try and make the best of it, you are much bigger than Mystic Falls always have been, Chicago will give you life baby," she laughed out tears welling up "I love you baby, don't ever forget that, we'll talk soon."_

 _"_ _I love you Grams" I cried engulfing her into a heartbreaking hug. Vivian was already in the car by the time I let go of Grams._

 _"_ _Be strong ok?"_

 _"_ _I will Grams" I promised getting into the car._

 _I had never seen her cry until today._

* * *

Present

"B, wake up we're here," Viv said shaking me lightly. My heart had to be seated in my panties after I heard that. My legs felt like stilts as I got out of the car. The house, or should I say estate, was one that you would see in a magazine; I was thoroughly taken back at the image before me. Don't get me wrong, my home was beautiful, massive even, but this- this was something princesses dreamed of living in. Girls the direct opposite of myself- to me the home only made me feel smaller.

I smoothed out the white, fitted, midi dress, that V picked out for me mentally kicking myself for allowing her to talk her into wearing heels; I was simply not feeling it.

A small woman appeared at the door as we walked up the steps, it was like she had been standing at the door awaiting my arrival.

"Hello, Miss. Bennett, the Salvatore's have been expecting you if you will follow me," the tiny woman gestured.

"Sure." I looked back for Viv who had nodded reassuringly.

The outside doesn't do the inside of the home any justice, walking in, I could do nothing but look around in amassment. Certainly, these people were in the same business my father was, though the way they were living you would think they ran the entire drug cartel -and then some.

Busy in my thoughts I hadn't realized the woman had stopped walking causing me to crash right into her.

"I am so sorry I hadn't been paying attention," I stammered.

"That's quite alright Bonnie, thank you, Margret, I'll take it from here" another woman's voice stated. The voice belonged to a blue-eyed woman with bone-straight black hair.

"Well Bonnie Bennet, you are even more beautiful than Abby described" the woman gushed guiding me further into the stunningly decorated home. "So, how was your trip here I'm sure you're exhausted?"

"Very smooth thank you for asking" I smiled, I believe my body was on auto-pilot at this point, "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Thank you, Bonnie, and please call me Lily." Lily seemed to be nice enough, though, everyone usually is when you first meet them, "Please follow me, everyone is excited to meet you." _Somehow, I doubted that._

Lily guided Viv and me into a bright room decorated with three women and four men, each abnormally beautiful and poised. Everyone watched me in curiosity, all except one dark haired one, his back was turned toward the liquor cart that stood in the corner of the room.

"Well she's certainly pretty enough," one of the blondes remarked.

"Manners Rebekah, we are merely guests no need to be abrupt," a brown haired one stated calmly. The redheaded man next to him only smiled, though, it seemed to be more of cued smirked; he was amused.

"That's right Rebekah, also remember where you are I am not Esther," Lily chastised gaining pursed lips from the blonde. "I would like you all to welcome Bonnie Bennett, she came all the way from Virginia to Chicago and I am certain she is not in the mood for ill manners."

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie, we've heard a lot about you," a handsome man said in a warm voice, crossing the room to approach me. "I'm Stefan," he said placing a kiss on my hand, making the other blonde in the room look uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you Stefan" I replied with a blush, there was something about his smile that made me feel strangely comfortable.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a remarkably sculpted face?" I asked before I could stop myself.

A beat.

 _You idiot._ I desperately wanted to palm my forehead.

"Can't say that anyone has, I already like her," Stefan announced to the room. Everyone aside from the awkward blonde and the dark haired man whose face I had yet to see looked amused.

Lily pushed past Stefan looking amused herself, "Bonnie that is Stefan, my son," I gulped was that the one I was supposed to marry? _Damn Bennett you and your big ass, random ass mouth._ "There is Rebekah as you know, Elijah, Klaus, Caroline," she said gesturing to the blonde who looked uncomfortable earlier, "And Damon, your husband."

Finally, the dark-haired one turned around revealing the most beautiful _thing_ I had ever seen in my twenty-two years of living. Damon, as Lily called him, seemed to be the most bitter in the room, his beautiful features were set in a look of distaste as he surveyed me from head to toe. He said nothing as he crossed the room with a glass of something brown in hand. He continued his survey, it was his penetrating oceans that kept me rooted in the spot I yet to move from since entering the room.

"Hello _wife_ ," he bit out causing me to flinch. My reaction must have satisfied him because his expression morphed into a smirk I know I would come to despise. I could cower but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, not today, not in this dress, not in these heels, not after an 11-hour drive, hell not ever.

"After we say our nuptials you can call me your _wife_ until then Bonnie will do, it is nice to finally meet you Damon" I snapped back respectfully. If they were not amused before they were certainly entertained now.

"Oh, marvelous you'll fit right in, come on Bambina, let's get you settled," Lily said interrupting the tension between Damon and me. I only nodded and said my goodbyes to the individuals in the room.

A beat.

"Well I think she's dashing, don't you?" Klaus teased to an angry Damon.

* * *

 **Very short chapter, BUT, I wanted to get this out to see what you all thought. Review. Lemme know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I will be dropping new content throughout the remainder of my Spring Break. Fortunately, I have enough time to write and hopefully continue my first two FF's. For this particular fanfiction, I want insight from the readers, meaning, I want to know what direction you want to see Bonnie and Damon go. I have pairs in mind, though, I am open to early suggestions. I like to think the idea behind this story is one that has been used before BUT there will be several turns that I have yet to see in ONE Bamon fanfiction as a whole. That being said, hope you enjoy this chapter, will be a bit long because there is so much background information that needs to be included.**

 **As always, I do not own TVD or its characters it belongs to Julie Plec and the CW.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Chapter Two_

 _6 years ago…_

I may be young but I'm ready  
To give you all my love!  
I told my girls you can get it,  
Don't slow it down, just let it go

 _Hours of swaying, grinding, and dipping and I hadn't broken a sweat. Grams always said I had the stamina of a bat out of hell. Twice a week I was relieved of my training and allowed small freedoms that at the time seemed to be larger than life luxuries to me._

So in love I'll give it all away,  
Just don't tell nobody tomorrow!  
So tonight I'll do it every way,  
Speakers knocking til the morning lights!

 _You would have thought I had experienced what Beyonce was talking about in this song and yet I had never even been kissed. I just simply loved to dance, it kept me sane. One of the two days I was offered freedom I would come home from school and dance until someone_ forced _me to stop. I would get so caught up in the songs, I'd forget who I lived with- I'd forget about_ her _. I picked the wrong day to forget…_

 _From the entrance of Bonnie's room Abby watched without saying a word, she couldn't believe her daughter had become such a fast little girl. She had to be having sex otherwise she wouldn't be able to listen to that filth, let alone dancing to it._ She wants to be grown, I'll treat her like she's grown _._

" _So, this is what you decide to do with your free time?" Abby spat making herself known at the entrance, "Parade yourself around in tiny shorts and dance to secular music?"_

 _"I only listen to what comes on the radio and dance mom, it's one of my favorite things to do." Hopeless is the only feeling I had at the moment, maybe a pinch of stupidity, as I should have known this would have upset her._

 _A beat_

 _"Do you think I'm stupid Bonnie," my mom ask walking to stand right in front of me._

 _"No, of course not."_

 _"You must do if you didn't think I would find out about you having sex!" The woman standing before me was no longer my mom, this woman was Abby. Some days I thought she was just Abby to me and her "other side" was the woman I called my mother; you would have thought I was someone from the streets. "Do you hear me,_ girl _?" She sneered snapping me back._

 _"I am not having sex," I mumbled in response. I was so confused, just moments before I was enjoying my one day of solitude and now I was being questioned by the woman I called my mother._

 _"You think you're hot shit don't you?" she sneered, "You turned sixteen, got a little body and now you think you grown!" By now Abby was in full control; I knew better than to say anything, it's always best to let the storm calm itself._

 _"Dammit Rudy, you stick me with a grown ass little girl, no money and expect me to be ok?" she said to everyone and no one. "So, you want us all to be out the streets Bonnie, is that what you want? No man wants a whore for a wife."_

 _"M- mom I'm telling you it is just dancing, I am not having sex, I don't even have a boyfriend." And it's true I have never had a boyfriend, no one has ever even seen me in that light. I was Bonnie Bennett the good girl, guys didn't approach girls like me._

 _Laughing my mother turned to sit at my vanity, relieved I let myself relax, maybe the worst had passed. "Show me your moves, Bonnie, you're the star," she asked calmly._

 _"I-I don't know mom I'm not any good it's really just me having fun," there was a shift in Abby's mood and I don't know if it is a good thing or a bad thing all I know is, I was ready to get away from her._

 _"Are you back talking me?" she snapped. "You know I don't like to be tested Bonnie, so I suggest you do as I say"_

 _Gulping, I counted silently and began to dance to the music, by then I didn't even know what song was on, I only had one objective in mind, please Abby. I could feel my body switch to autopilot as it was something I had learned to do when I was twelve after my first period; that's when things started to get worse with Abby._

 _"That's enough!" Abby uttered, "I don't know why I thought you were having sex, that dancing was quite comical." By now Abby was laughing, "Do me a favor Bonnie, never let anyone see you dance, you don't want to embarrass yourself, dear."_

 _Abby left me feeling confused, embarrassed and most of all ashamed._

* * *

Present Day

Fresh tears welled up in Bonnie Bennetts eyes as the water cascaded down her back. One night complete in the Salvatore residence complete and she had successfully avoided the family, thanks to Lily. The blue eyed woman suggested that Bonnie rested up after a light dinner shared with only Vivian, who was to leave promptly after.

Vivian tried to be encouraging, though, the green-eyed girl was absolutely certain that nothing good that can come from this marriage. "Just remember what we talked about B, and everything will go smoothly," she offered before her departure.

Now I am the definition of alone. I guess I should be accustomed to the feeling of loneliness, though, this is different, I knew Abby, Grams, and V. This is a new evil I am encountering and I have no idea how to approach it.

I stayed under the springs until the water ran lukewarm. Stepping out into the enormous bathroom that was connected to the even larger room that I would be occupying, I stared at the girl before me, the girl that had been unrecognizable for years; it was now becoming blatantly clear that I do not know who Bonnie Bennett is.

Shutting out the negative, I entered the wardrobe that was even half full with my belongings and decided on a black strappy halter romper. I left my hair to air dry and applied a light amount of makeup along with my gold hoop earrings.

Satisfied, I said a quick prayer like my Grams taught me and headed for the kitchen which was the only room I remembered. The house was surprisingly quiet then again Lily was on the other side of the estate, while myself, Stefan and Damon were on this side.

"Hello Miss Bennett is there anything I can get you for breakfast?" a rather poised man asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, Goodmorning, actually I would like cook if you don't mind, do the Salvatores usually eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Every morning Miss Bennett they usually come down at 9:30."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Wesley Miss Bennett and you are most certainly welcome" he replied.

I smiled back at the polite man, he seemed to be a pleasant way to start the morning, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all. "Wesley, would you mind helping me around the kitchen and maybe have someone find me a radio?" I asked.

"Right away Miss Bennett."

Ten minutes into preparing what would be a larger meal than I expected a little boy walked into the kitchen.

"Hi there," I said with a smile. The little boy merely looked up at me with diamond like eyes. Decked in Ninja Turtles pajamas, the little boy whose name I didn't know offered me nothing.

"I like your pajamas, Michaelangelo is my favorite who's yours?" For a second it looked like this was going to be a failed attempt at getting to know yet another Salvatore but soon after the little boy's face lit up, "I like Raphael, he is the tough one," he replied.

"He is pretty cool," the bacon was just about done by then. "So what's your name?" I asked lightly not wanting to push the little boy if anyone hated that it was me.

"Orsino."

"Ok, Orsino I have some strawberries in that bowl over there would you like to dump them into the pancake batter so we can get ready to eat?" I asked coaxing Orsino to the strawberries.

"Ok," he responded.

"Wesley, can we get Orion a stool?" I asked as I walked back over to the to the left over bacon. "Right away Miss Bennett," he replied.

Another twenty minutes into cooking silently to the radio and Orsino and I were done. Cooking with the little boy was the first moment of peace I had had in the Salvatores' home. The little boy didn't seem to mind the quiet and only spoke when he was done dumping the strawberries and was ready for another task which I was more than happy to give.

"Wesley could you have the table set please, I'm going to take the rest of the food out of the heater." I was never in charge of anything in my life but when I was in the kitchen I was the boss, which is why I needed to cook this morning, my life has been turned over to strangers, this gave me solitude.

"Come on O, can I call you O?" I asked the little boy as we followed another man out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "Sure, my uncle calls me that too," he beamed.

"Sure, my uncle calls me that too," he beamed.

"Smart man, who is your uncle?"

"Little O, I see you've met the beautiful Bonnie B," Stefan said walking towards us. Orsino didn't get a chance to respond because Stefan had him above his head in an instant, causing the little boy bursts into a fit of laughter. The image was quite heartwarming, "Put me down, Uncle Stefan!" O exclaimed, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Who is the best Salvatore?"

"I'm not saying it!"

"Come'on little O, you know it's me, just say it!" Stefan fired back.

"No!"

"He won't say it because he knows it's me," said the voice of none other than Damon Salvatore. "Daddy!" the little boy yelled as Stefan let him go. Wait- daddy? Has Damon a son? Was he already in a relationship is that why he was such an ass? Of all the things my family prompted me for, being a mother- a step-mother, this early was not one of them. I surveyed the scene before me still in awe that that beautiful gem-eyed boy belonged to _Damon_.

"Bonnie B, did you hear me?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked still not able to take my eyes off the man and the little boy who were now animatedly speaking to one another.

"I said did you make all of this food on your own?"

"Oh- no," I stammered, "Wesley helped me around the kitchen, it's enormous, and O lent a hand as well."

"His name is Orsino," Damon spat walking up to Stefan and me with O in his arms. I only grimaced at the dark-haired devil, not wanting to lose the only friend I had so far, as he was a product of him.

"It's ok, Bonnie is nice," O said speaking up, causing me to smile.

"We don't know _Bonnie_ " Damon replied.

Stefan interrupted Damon with a bored look and turned back to me, "A beautiful woman that knows her way around the kitchen, you sure you don't want to trade Salvatores?" Stefan flirted.

Looking to Damon, who seemed to already have a trained eye on me, as if he was waiting for my response to Stefan. "I think I'll stick with the one I have, but I know where to find you," I said gesturing to the house, he just smiled in response. Saying nothing, Damon walked over to the dining room table as Wesely placed the last bit of food down. He seemed to be inspecting the finished product with surveying eyes as if there were poison in the strawberry pancakes.

"Hello everyone," Lily's voiced beamed as she walked into the dining room dressed in a bright purple pencil dress. "Wesley sure has it smelling delicious this morning."

"Actually that was Bonnie B mom, apparently she is a jack of all trades," Stefan said to his mother almost proudly causing me to shrink down in the seat next to O who was next to Damon.

"Oh, even better Abby told me you were amazing in the kitchen," she said taking a seat. _Exactly how much did my mother tell Lily?_

"How did you sleep Bambina?"

"Well, thank you, Lily," I responded shyly as the table began to pass around the serving dishes. I made sure to stop and fix Orsino's plate out of habit like my Grams did even as I got older.

"What do you want to be his mother now too?" Damon voiced sneered snapping me out of my thoughts, "Cooking, nicknaming, and serving, you're just on a role aren't you _Bonnie_?"

"That's enough Damiano," Lily's stated firmly. Damon only nodded in response, taking a large bite out of his bacon.

"Damn Bonnie B, I'm serious if you want another Salvatore I am available, this food is the shit," Stefan blurted brightening the mood causing Lily and O to laugh, me to blush, and Damon to grimace. Everyone at the table aside from Damon engaged in light conversation, and after a while parted ways to get on with the rest of their morning.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm ok Grams, it's actually not that bad," I lied into the phone.

"Good baby, see I told you it wouldn't be so bad, now just keep on praying like I taught you," she instructed.

"Ok Grams, is mom around, did she wanna talk too?"

There was a slight pause before my grandmother answered, "Oh, you know Abby is always busy, but I'm sure she would love to hear you're doing well."

"Yeah, you're right she is always on the go, I understand," I responded trying not to sound upset. Grams and I knew the truth, what she had said was a cover up because we both knew the only busy work my mother did consist of drinking with her friends and ordering me.

"Ok baby, well I'll let you go, I'm sure you're busy," Grams added, she was trying to be as positive as she could considering the circumstances. "I love you, Bonnie."

"I love you to Grams," I said before the call ended.

Dropping my phone in front of me, I sighed sadly thinking about my morning. Meeting Orsino and finding out he was Damon's son really caught me off guard, I could have easily put two and two together when I saw the little boy's eyes and dark hair, and yet, when I look at Damon I didn't see _Dad._ That was until I saw his face light up when O leaped into his arms, that was the first time I had seen Damon smile, and it made sense. Damon was someone's father. The fact that he has a son does not bother me at all, but, his reaction to my interaction with his kid made me nervous; Damon seemed to be fiercely protective.

"Aren't you bored in here?" a prissy voice asked from the door of the lower library.

"No, it's kind of peaceful actually."

" _Drag_ lets go shopping, that will definitely tame your boredom," the English blonde said as if she hadn't heard me say a word.

"I don't have any real money of my own," I responded sheepishly.

"Nonsense, that's why you have a husband, it's your money use it when you need it," she stated quoting a J.G. Wentworth commercial. I looked up at her slightly amused.

"I watch a lot of t.v. now chop-chop, these shops won't raid themselves" she ordered pulling me up "Love the romper by the way."

"Thanks" I murmured as she walked me down a long hall to God knows where.

Stopping at a door she turned and looked at me, "Ok, it's time to go get the money."

"Wait- I can't go in there Damon hates me," I exclaimed.

"Oh please darling, you have two legs and a vagina Damon adores you, now just go get the money and leave it's easy," she said with a hurried knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Damon's voice questioned.

I stared at the door panicked, "Answer him" Rebekah whispered.

Breathing I answered meekly, "It's Bonnie."

A beat.

"Come in."

Entering the lion's den I realized that Damon was not alone, seated in the room was Elijah, Klaus, Stefan, and a mocha colored man.

"Yes?" Damon prompted.

"Um right, Rebekah and I are going shopping-."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Damon interrupted. Slightly agitated with his antics for one day, I walked straight up to the large desk blocking the view of Damon from the other men in the room.

"I need money."

"Again, what does that have to do with me?" he fired back.

"You know what, absolutely nothing, I'm sure I can kind other means," I stated with an attitude. "Oh yeah, how?" he pressed, "You only have me _, wife_ , or did you forget?"

"No, Stefan is here, or did _you_ forget?" I bit back.

"Already looking to trade Salvatore's huh, and this who I have as a wife," he said getting louder, I must have hit a nerve. _Good_.

"And this is who I have for a husband, a man who is so undeniably stuck up his own ass, he can't find a decent thing to say to his _wife_ ," by now my breathing was ragged and the tips of his ears were crimson red.

A beat.

"You know what here just take it," he puffed fishing out three stacks from the top part of his desk drawer. I let go of the breath I had been holding and placed my hands out the accept the money.

"A card would have been fine Damon, people are gonna think I'm a drug lord," I said rolling my eyes nevermind the fact that I was marrying one.

"Well there is no way in hell I'm letting you take anything with my name on it, there is no telling what you would do," he sneered. "Oh yeah, and you're welcome!"

Smiling triumphantly, I turned around to walk away making sure to add a twist in my hips. One point for Bonnie the _wife._

Bonnie would never know how much shit Damon got that day from the men littered in his office, specifically, Klaus who thought Bonnie was a spitfire and constantly offered to take her off of Damon's hands, like a good lad would of course.

* * *

"Honestly, Bennett, if I had known Damon was in a giving mood today I would have gone into the office myself," Rebekah said from behind the clothing rack "You must have really got him hot and bothered."

"What? No, I simply told him I need money to shop with you as you instructed."

"That's the point, you didn't even ask, it wasn't even close to a question." Rebekah paused to look me dead in my eyes, "Damon doesn't take orders from anyone, believe me, I'd know; I can be a bit bossy." _That was an understatement._

"Well I was brought up on taking orders from others but I refuse to let Damon run over me, I have to spend the rest of my miserable life with him, the least he could do is show some respect" I puffed becoming slightly agitated about the situation all over again.

"Amen to that," the blonde responded. "Why aren't you blowing that money, Bennett?"

"I didn't really want it in the first place, I may have only went along with it because he was such an ass this morning." I murmured in guilt, Grams always taught me not to be spiteful.

"Well now you have it, may as well make the best of it, come on let's go find something for the all white party this weekend." While Rebekah can come off as bossy, she was also the only one who offered to get me out of the house today and for that, I would stop pity partying and actually participate.

"I had no idea there was an all white party," I said as we left the store we were in.

"Yeah, my family has one every year and the Salvatores are always in attendance along with other elites." I shuddered at the thought of being around all those people as Damon's supposed "fiance," this whole thing was becoming more real every hour of the day.

. . .

Several hours later Rebekah dropped me off at my new home and told me to text her Friday so we can get ready together. After spending a full day with her I came to the conclusion that we may end up becoming good friends, maybe even best friends, as I found out we had a lot in common.

"Hello, Miss Bennett, would you like me to help you with your bags?" Margret asked as I walked through the door.

"Good evening Margret, and yes thank you, I can carry these but there are others on the porch." Smiling the older woman nodded and headed outside.

I was about to head upstairs, but I remembered I owed Damon a thank you, I wasn't raised to be ungrateful.

"Margret, is Damon in his office?" I asked the older lady as she walked in with the bags.

"No, I think he is in his room, would you like me to get him?"

"No, that's alright I'll go up," I said smiling at the woman.

Walking upstairs I found myself getting nervous, Damon's room was only a couple doors down from mine so it wasn't a hike. He probably was already in bed, he is a busy guy maybe I can talk to him tomorrow. He probably doesn't even want to speak to me after my antics earlier, then again he started it.

"Are you going to come in or what?" a voice asked from the other side of the door I hadn't realized I reached.

 _How did he even know someone was out here?_ Gulping I opened the door hesitantly, to face a shirtless Damon. If I weren't so nervous I'd be drooling; Damon was the epitome of beauty, God truly took his time.

"What is it, _wife_?" For the sake of my apology and thank you I refrained from commenting on the fact that I hated when he did that.

"Um- I just wanted to come and apologize for being so petty earlier and also to thank you, we're not married yet and I know you didn't have to give me anything, so thanks," I said in what seem like one breath.

A beat.

"Ok," Damon responded dryly. _That's it?_ I don't even know why I apologized to this asshole, huffing I turned around to retreat to my own room.

"Did you at least get something nice?"

Facing Damon again I answered, "Yeah, I did Rebekah made sure of it." The blue-eyed man only nodded in response.

A beat.

"Hey uh- my son seems to dig you for whatever reason so- if you wanna call him O or hang out with him I'll allow it," Damon said in a bored manner.

" _Thanks_ , he's really beautiful Damon." _Just like you, I want to add._

"Well, he looks like his father," he said with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes I threw Damon a goodnight and tried and failed to hide the giggle that spilled from my lips.

* * *

 **Ok readers! That was the second installment I should have another one out by the weekend. We will see several other characters come into the story and their relationship to Damon and Bonnie. We see Damon's semi attempt at making amends because we all know Damon won't apologize for just anything. Also, Damon does have a son in this story, I thought that I would add more mysteriousness to it, as we won't find out where his mother is for a while. Next chapter we should see the all white party, Lily and Bonnie interactions, Stefan will be brought into the story way more as well, as you can probably see I love reformed Ripper Stefan attitude, he's hilarious.**

 **Also, what do you guys think about Abby?**

 **Sorry for any errors! Hope you all enjoyed... As always tell me what you thought about the chapter**

 _\- Kee_

 **The song in the chapter- Party by Beyonce.**


End file.
